Más que mil palabras
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Brasil y Uruguay/ Luciano no se siente culpable por disfrutar de esto, ¿por qué debería? Lástima por aquellos, que nunca serán capaces de sentir de esa manera.


**Más que mil palabras**

O

O

Luciano suspira silenciosamente mientras los besos suaves de Sebastián corren a través de su mandíbula. Sus manos se enredan en el cabello rubio del muchacho frente a él, tirándolo más cerca, deseando más de él. No se siente culpable de disfrutar esto, ¿por qué debería? No existe otro sentimiento en el mundo que pudiera remplazar este como su favorito, no hay otra mano tan suave como la del propio Sebastián. No existe un amor más fuerte que el amor que siente por ese hombre.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás como los labios se arrastran perezosos por su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo en la piel morena que encuentra. Un gemido de satisfacción se le escapa. Los dos no necesitan palabras para comunicarse. El lenguaje es solo una pérdida de tiempo entre ellos. Como se criaron juntos toda la vida, son uno solo ahora. Las fuerzas del estigma y los prejuicios pueden separarlos físicamente, con dificultad y arduo empeño, pero sus mentes permanecen unidas siempre. Por mucho tiempo han sido casi una unidad. Luciano y Sebastián son tan familiares entre sí, que estas acciones vienen con naturalidad, cada centímetro de piel ha sido aprendido de memoria, explorada, tocada, amada.

Su espalda se arque sorpresiva y nerviosa en una curva gatuna cuando los pequeños y filudos dientes de Sebastián se clavan en una zona de su cuello especialmente sensible. Le encanta lo versátil que él podía llegar a ser, tímido, inteligente, inquietante, deslumbrante; Luciano ama todos esos pequeños caprichos. Son los que hacen a Sebastián tan especial, tan adorable, tan irresistible para él, pero eso nunca es todo, Luciano podría decir con algarabía otros aspectos de su novio secreto, hay muchas más cosas que le gustan, como la manera en que su cabello se cae en sus ojos cuando se ríe, o el color del iris a la luz del sol. Pero lo que más ama y no cambiaría por nada, son los dedos de Sebastián acariciando su pelo después de un día ajetreado.

En un momento aleja sus manos del cabello rubio, las yemas se deslizan por cada vértebra (su columna parece ser un fetiche que no deja) y gana apenas un quejido audible de la pequeña boca rosada que estaba libre. No puede no gustarle ese dulce sonido, aun cuando lo ha escuchado un montón de veces, a su parecer, cada vez es nuevo, distinto, más excitante. Es lo que le recuerda que en poco tiempo más serán quienes rompan de nuevo esa malmirada enfermedad en un pueblo pequeño.

Ninguna ley puede separarlos, o romper el vínculo que los une, o impedir que se amen como lo hacen, mientras ellos estén de acuerdo, nadie tiene que enterarse o emitir comentarios desagradables. Nadie tiene derecho a determinar la manera en la que van a amar. Ni siquiera una Corte y un Rey.

La mano de Luciano viaja lenta y escurridiza por todo el estómago plano del otro chico, ocupando su boca en un beso suave que comienza en sus mejillas, se mueve por su nariz, llega hasta la frente y termina en la boca; todo un viaje de memorización de rasgos para épocas posteriores. Sin embargo, el beso se rompe torpemente, y se encuentran de pronto a ambos jadeantes, aunque no haya sido apasionado ni les haya costado la humedad de sus mentones; acercan sus frentes, sus ojos están tan juntos que las pestañas se rozan y Sebastián sonríe a sabiendas de que es difícil que Luciano lo note en una posición tan íntima, pero para su mala suerte se da por aludido y con sus dedos le traza el contorno de las mejillas. Así, se quedan mirándose un rato más el uno al otro, con un parpadeo sincronizado, una respiración pausada, el aliento de Sebastián haciéndose más audible cuando se acomoda mejor en el vientre de su novio. Acomoda su espalda en la butaca y se lleva sus propias rodillas al pecho, para dejarle espacio a Luciano, pero él no quiere ese lugar y se hace un sitio entre sus piernas para estar más juntos. Sebastián sonríe suavemente cuando le levantan y Luciano enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo un poco más delgado.

A pesar de que a mayoría del tiempo lo niega y debe hacerlo, porque le quemarían o le harían padecer males horribles si declarara que estaba enamorado de un hombre, Sebastián ama estar así, manteniéndose cerca del corazón de su caballero personal. Esos momentos cortos de quietud son la metafórica antesala de una tormenta poderosa, y no puede evitar gemir despacito cuando el brazo que lo sostenía se aleja y lo deja caer, es una sensación vacía; a cambio de eso, recibió de Luciano una risa burlesca. Debería molestarse, tal vez ignorar y bufar, pero esa tarde no tiene ganas y cree perfectamente que la risa de su novio es un regalo completamente aceptable.

La superficie que lo contiene es cálida de nuevo, luchando contra la amarga emoción de la soledad a través de una nueva capa de piel. Su cuerpo de contorsiona por las caricias dulces y los besos dados ligeramente en sus muslos. En las artes del amor, Sebastián es un poco más sensible que Luciano y él sabe que necesita ser lento y delicado si no quiere obtener una mala reacción; la piel de Sebastián todavía se incomoda a su toque y eso le frustra. A pesar de todo, Sebastián es consciente de que está tratando de familiarizar a su cuerpo con sus manos antes de que el asunto se vuelva un poco más íntimo. Es un gesto muy sencillo, pero que significa mucho para el amante más joven.

Entonces levanta la cabeza y le atrae del cabello, da una tentativa de lamer el cuello para comunicarme torpemente que está listo para ser tocado con más fuerza y Luciano no pasa por alto ese detalle. Los gemidos que ha estado dando inconscientemente se vuelven cada vez más altos a medida que Luciano clava sus uñas contra sus caderas y ejerce presión en ellas, y entiende entre su delirio que es solo una señal para que asuma su anterior posición. Él solo puede obedecer, sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo del rubio; si es sincero, le gusta más así, le hace sentir más vivo, creer que tiene cierto control en la relación, a veces, intercambiar papeles no es suficiente.

Comienza a balancear sus caderas suavemente, ansioso por juntar los labios de Luciano una vez más con los suyos, para impulsar un beso más llevado por la lujuria. Tiene más intensidad y dura más tiempo, hasta que sus necesidades habituales son más urgentes que sus necesidades especiales. Sin embargo, tan rápido como toman una respiración simple, Sebastián empieza de nuevo, y puede sentir un par de manos encima: en sus hombros, su espalda, acariciando su cintura, las caderas, cualquier cosa que pueda alcanzar. Él no hace más que ronronear felizmente contra los labios del moreno y moverse sobre él para adaptarse a los toques que necesita con más fuerza.

Deja a sus dedos curiosear por el pecho de Luciano, mientras el movimiento magistral de sus caderas acelera para no detenerse, y es respondido con una copia igualmente inaudita como placentera y pecaminosa. Una mano agarra su cintura firmemente y Sebastián sabe lo que eso significa, casi de inmediato se hace una bola en el vientre del rubio, gruñendo por la sensación deliciosa de la fricción suave de sus cuerpos.

Sus ojos lucen diferentes, los de ambos. Parecen brillantes y despiadados, cansados y deseos de más a la misma vez. Rebosantes de deseo, de caricias prohibidas, de trasgredir de nuevo esa línea escabrosa que significaba la unión de dos hombres, castigado por la ley y la religión en épocas del Nuevo Mundo. Los dos saben que si alguien los descubre estarían muertos y sus influencias en la Corte de España y la de Portugal nada les servirían para librarse de la muerte en ese pueblecito alejado de la civilización, en el último lugar del mundo. Es un poco enfermizo, pero el tener que ocultarse y hacer esto en secreto, lo hace más divertido, más emocionante, más apasionante.

Que vayan y quemen sus cuerpos, cualquier condena es mera promesa incumplida cuando las manos de Luciano se atreven y frotan su cóccix con rapidez, ese lugarcito en la base de la columna con forma de O que hace a Sebastián abrir la boca y quejarse por el placer que le provoca. El moreno nota la reacción y no espera para tocar con más fuerza y esta vez obtiene un gemido pequeño. Reemplaza sus toques por una lamida en el cuello que termina con una succión evidente cerca de su oreja. Sebastián sabe que Luciano será cuidadoso y no dejará marcas que sean visibles, eso lo distrae un poco.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Son las primeras palabras que ha pronunciado Luciano desde que llegó a casa. Sebastián sonríe al escuchar su voz, suena chillona después de tanto tiempo sin práctica, pero es hermosa, jamás la odiaría. Ese acento es como cascada contra sus oídos. Aprieta sus labios en un beso conciliador en la cien de su novio.

- Nada –dice, casi en un susurro- Donde tocaste… era un poco sensible.

- Dime si…

Sus siguientes palabras son cortadas por los labios hinchados contra los suyos. Solo cuando Sebastián está listo para hablar, se separa.

- Lo haré.

Esas últimas palabras quedan flotando en el aire, en un cómodo silencioso. Sebastián se inclina hacia adelante y le da a Luciano un par de besos suaves por toda la cara. Cuando termina, entierra su cabeza en el cuello de su novio.

- Te amo. –murmura en voz baja, mientras pasa un brazo perezosamente por encima del hombro del otro. Siempre ha envidiado que Luciano tenga la espalda más ancha que él y se desquita dejando suaves rasguños en ella, casi sin importancia, presionando sus yemas o respirando en su oído.

- ¿Ah, sí? –las particularidades del moreno no dan tregua. Alza las cejas y amenaza con un beso- ¿Dispuesto a probar eso?

- ¿Cómo? –dice, fingiendo inocencia.

Luciano repiqueteó los dedos en su espalda baja, con el pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo creando fricción.- No te hagas el tímido conmigo. –Responde simplemente- Vocé sabe cómo.

Sebastián pone los ojos. Su mirada se desplaza hacia abajo del cuerpo de su amante y francamente, no puede pensar en nada más que demostrar lo que le está oprimiendo de alguna manera el pecho. Apenas se muerde la piel quebradiza de su labio.

- ¿Aquí?

- No –responde, negando con la cabeza- No es lo suficientemente cómodo. ¿Puedes ir y esperarme? –sus ojos marrones se desvían a la puerta del dormitorio. Una sonrisa divertida se apodera de él cuando ve la mueca impaciente en la boca de su novio.

- Bien –es la respuesta de momento, y hay un ligero cambio en el peso y entonces Sebastián se ha ido, entrando sin encender la luz en el cuarto oscuro y frío.

Luciano se pone de pie después de un momento. Hace una pausa para estirarse antes de seguir. Una mirada rápida a la ventana por encima del hombro le demuestra que el sol se ha puesto del todo, haciendo lo que vendrá un poco más dulce. Bosteza y sus pies tocan suavemente la tela de la alfombra. Su camino es medio inseguro por la oscuridad y tantea con las manos el pomo de la puerta hasta que alguien tira del otro lado y entra con entusiasmo a la habitación.

_Es increíble,_ Luciano piensa, _un amor como el de ellos_. Él ha amado profundamente antes, no es un sentimiento exactamente nuevo para él, pero nadie le ha hecho sentir como Sebastián lo hace. Es poco probable que dejen de amarse, independiente de las situaciones y los prejuicios. Su devoción se encuentra en el otro y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar eso. Los otros pueden mirar con asco todo lo que quieran, pero Luciano y Sebastián no van a cambiar de opinión. Ellos saben que ninguno de los habitantes de ese pueblo olvidado por Dios podrían tener siquiera alguna vez un lazo como el que los une a ellos.

_Qué lástima,_ piensa Sebastián mientras presiona su espalda contra el pecho de ese otro hombre y descansa unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, detrás de sus párpados ve como en una imagen movediza el futuro que se avecina pronto entre los últimos resquebrajos de luz provenientes de la ventana abierta, y los brazos que compaginan su cintura, por supuesto, que son más que mil palabras. _Qué lástima, _se repite de nuevo, _que ellos nunca vayan a ser capaces de sentir de esta manera._


End file.
